


Job Description

by MinLu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinLu/pseuds/MinLu
Summary: Mammon doesn’t get paid enough for dealing with his partner’s shenanigans.
Relationships: Belphegor/Mammon | Viper
Kudos: 9





	Job Description

Mammon bit his lip and sighed as he waited patiently for his partner to finish mauling their target. The park was crowded but spacious, giving every civilian a perfect view of the murder, shamelessly carried out in broad daylight. If the jogger that cluelessly passed by, splashing through a puddle of blood on her merry way, had even the slightest clue what was going on, she didn’t show it. And the reason was simple: the thick invisible miasma surrounding the crime scene, courtesy of the Varia illusionist. 

The prince’s maniacal shrieks, the blood splattered against the pavement, all was cleverly disguised to blend in naturally with the environment.  _ This _ , Mammon thought bitterly,  _ Was not in my job description.  _

When he had signed up to work as the assassination squad’s mist guardian, he was told he was to “use his powers to carry out hits”, the paperwork strategically leaving out an important detail, “and cover up for the nutcase prince’s messes.” After over eight years of going on missions with Belphegor, the arcobaleno was convinced that the true purpose of hiring an illusionist for the Varia was to babysit, which was ironic given that Mammon was a baby himself. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” he muttered and floated over to observe his partner’s handiwork. Scrunching up his nose in disgust at the thoroughly mutilated corpse, he made a mental note to ask for a raise later. Drowned in euphoria, Belphegor raised his head to grin at the illusionist and giggle. 

“Ushishi~ I love seeing you use your powers, Mammon.” 

“Remember to deposit the payment in my account for showing you. I don’t work for free,” the greedy arcobaleno rolled his eyes under the baggy hood. He would never say it out loud, but he was always secretly pleased by Belphegor’s awe of his abilities. 

_ Okay, so maybe my job isn’t so bad.  _


End file.
